Faith
by Peri Gigi
Summary: Manakah yang akan memihak pada Sehun? Mitos atau takdir? / 6-shoots / Sehun, Luhan / Romance-Angst-DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Faith.**

Chapter One

Cast: EXO, Luhan, Sehun, Chan-Baek (cameo)

Rate: M, m/m

Genre: BL, Romance, Comfort

Category: EXO, Yaoi, Continues

Length: 5shoots

000

 _Desaku penuh dengan mitos,_

Sambil menyantap setoples kacang polong panggang, Luhan menatap layar televisinya, sibuk dengan PlayStation. Winning Eleven. Kalau sedang libur sekolah, hanya ini yang ia lakukan.

Lalu pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar. "Lu, tolong Ibu belikan bihun."

"Japchae?" Tanya Luhan, masih menggerakan jari diatas _joystick_. Japchae, tumisan bihun kesukaan wanita itu.

Ibu tertawa. "Kau memahami Ibumu."

 _Dari rumahku menuju toko di dekat bendungan, ada sebuah jalan. Sudah diaspal sejak aku masih kecil dan tidak dibenahi ulang karena tidak pernah rusak,_

Luhan memakai jaket abu-abunya, menarik resleting sampai dada lalu mengenakan topi. Pelan-pelan seperti mengendap, ia mengeluarkan sepeda motor _matic_ ketinggalan zaman milik mendiang Ayahnya dari gudang, diseret menuju pelataran rumah kemudian mulai berkendara; membeli bihun.

 _Di jalan itu akan ada sebuah gundukan memanjang, kau bisa menyebut itu polisi tidur. Tapi, orang-orang bilang kalau gundukan itu sudah ada sebelum jalannya diaspal._

Dalam hening, konsentrasi Luhan terpusat pada medan kendara. Kelopak matanya nyaris tertutup karena bosan dan suasana yang sepi berkombinasi dengan baik meski saat itu ia tahu dibelakang ada satu pengendara lain. Setidaknya Luhan mengenakan helm dan jaket yang bisa melindunginya jika benar-benar tertidur. Itu hal bodoh, tapi mungkin saja terjadi.

 _Dan di jalanan itulah ada sebuah mitos yang konyol,_

Roda sepeda motor Luhan terus bergulir menggelinding menyusuri jalan. Empat jemarinya bekerja sama untuk menekan rem tangan ketika sebuah polisi tidur menghadang. Samar dari sisi matanya, Luhan menangkap pengendara motor yang sesaat lalu ada dibelakang, kini berposisi sejajar dengannya; sama-sama menekan rem untuk melalui si polisi tidur.

Luhan melepas tekanan jemarinya dari rem. Hal yang biasa terjadi pada pengendara-pengendara roda dua, akan ada keadaan dimana kedua tangan cenderung berbelok ke satu arah setelah melalui sebuah polisi tidur; kata lain, pengaturan keseimbangan setelah kondisi kendaraan yang nyaris berhenti. Itu terjadi pada Luhan. Kemudinya berbelok ke kiri, sedangkan motor disampingnya berbelok ke kanan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Bisa dibilang, gerakan keduanya seperti sebuah cermin.

 _Mitos yang mengatakan, jika ada kendaraan yang melalui gundukan itu lalu setelahnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan berbelok saling melawan arah, maka dua pengemudinya ditakdirkan untuk bersatu._

Tapi seolah itu adalah keadaan yang tidak patut diherankan, maka Luhan kembali menggas motornya dan meluncur maju, mengabaikan motor lain yang kini lagi-lagi berjalan dibelakangnya.

 _Mitos yang mengatakan bahwa dua pengemudi itu berjodoh._

Setelah motor Luhan terus melaju dan lenyap di tikungan, pengendara satu ini terus dalam kecepatan stabil. Tidak mengenakan helm, hanya sebuah _beanie_ hitam dan kaus lengan panjang. Melamun.

 _Namaku Oh Sehun dan kurasa syarat terjadinya mitos itu barusaja terjadi antara aku dan orang tadi,_

Sehun memang melamun. Dalam lamunannya, ia berusaha memaku sosok pengemudi yang bersamanya sesaat lalu. Luhan.

Sehun, apa ia akan menemukan pengemudi itu? Apa ia akan mengetahui sosok itu adalah Luhan?

000

Oh Sehun, anak laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan perawakan tinggi semampai dan kulit serupa susu, dagu panjang dan tulang alis menonjol. Bibirnya kecil, hidungnya mancung. Untuk kadar siswa SMA di desa ini, Sehun bisa dikategorikan sebagai pemuda tampan.

Dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang serba memenuhi kriteria, Sehun bisa dengan bebas memilih jenis ekstrakulikuler di sekolah. Tapi, untuk saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk tidak memiliki aktivitas diluar akademis dan hanya turut menjadi pengurus acara dalam festival sekolah. Bisa jadi hanya dua kali setahun.

"Universitas di kota?"

Sehun melepas hisapannya dari sedotan jus kotak jatah makan siang. Dihadapannya ada sosok lain, duduk menyila kaki sambil menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangan, mengipas. Itu Luhan, teman Sehun sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak. Dalam tingkat akademi, Luhan adalah senior, saat ini ia duduk di kelas tiga. Hanya lebih tua satu tahun.

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya. Disini tidak ada kampus, kau tahu." Ia tertawa. Desa mereka hanya sebuah wilayah kecil yang kadang namanya tidak muncul dalam peta Korea.

"Itu artinya, kau pindah? Kau bukan penduduk disini lagi?"

"Keluargaku tetap disini." Sekarang ia tersenyum. "Tiap liburan semester, aku pasti pulang."

Sehun diam. Tidak, diamnya ini tidak akan disalah artikan oleh siapapun, karena pada dasarnya ia memang jarang bicara. Jika ada salah satu teman Sehun yang ingin menulis sebuah biografi diri lalu ingin menyertakan seorang Oh Sehun dalam tulisannya, entah narasi atau tanda kutip apa yang akan muncul untuk menggambarkan orang ini.

Meski sebenarnya, Sehun menyembunyikan berbagai macam pemikiran dibalik keheningannya.

Seperti saat ini, ia tengah membayangkan kepergian Luhan. Mereka sudah bermain bersama sejak usia mereka masih bisa diwakilkan dengan jemari, bahkan tempat tinggal mereka hanya terpisah empat rumah. Lalu, sekarang, teman bermain itu akan pergi?

"Beri aku setidaknya satu emosimu, Sehun." Lagi, Luhan tertawa, menarik poni Sehun pelan sementara Sehun masih diam dan hanya mengusap bekas jemari Luhan dirambutnya.

"Oh," Sehun menunduk. Ia sendiri bingung harus memberi reaksi apa pada pernyataan Luhan. Tentu saja ia senang karena temannya bisa masuk universitas keren di kota, tapi juga sedih karena ia akan ditinggalkan, lalu juga marah karena Luhan tidak mengajaknya mempertimbangkan keputusan untuk kuliah diluar desa, kemudian juga kecewa karena ini, itu dan sebagainya.

Emosi apa yang bisa Sehun berikan?

"Yah, semua orang sudah mendukung keputusanku. Tapi aku bisa membatalkannya jika ada sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan alasan,"

Sehun mendongak. "Alasan?"

"Intinya seperti, aku meninggalkan desa karena tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap disini."

"..."

Begitu?

 _Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap disini_.

...

Bugh, bugh, "Aww,"

"Ups, maaf." Baekhyun tersenyum meringis, memukul bahu Sehun—niatnya hanya ingin memberi tepukan simpati setelah mendengarkan curahan hati orang itu. Tentang Luhan.

Byun Baekhyun adalah sepupunya. Keadaan Ibu mereka yang bersaudara menjadi penyebab mengapa marga mereka berbeda. Usia mereka sama, hanya Baekhyun lahir lebih dulu. Satu hal yang membuat Sehun tidak rela melepas Luhan adalah karena ia bahkan lebih dekat dengan Luhan daripada sepupunya sendiri.

"Luhan bisa menjadi selangkah didepan kita, ya?"

"Hm," Hanya lenguhan itu yang disuarakan Sehun. Selangkah didepan. Oh, ya, benar. Universitas di kota memiliki banyak keunggulan yang menjamin. Dan lagi, Luhan bukannya tidak mungkin untuk mendapat beasiswa; anak itu pintar.

Baekhyun menyorot wajah Sehun, lalu duduk makin mendekat dan rapat. Sehun mendongak, memberi tatapan bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Kau akan kesepian."

Tentu. Dan pernyataan itu membuat Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Itu benar, ia memang akan kesepian dan itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan setelah Luhan mengatakan akan kuliah diluar kota siang tadi. "Kau berisik juga rupanya."

Baekhyun nyengir. "Itu bagus. Aku bisa membuatmu tidak kesepian karena aku berisik."

Jklek—pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan muncul adik perempuannya. Siswi SMP yang cantik. Ia menampakkan diri dengan gaya tinggi khas gadis desa berlagak gaul. "Hei, kak,"

"Perempuan dilarang masuk saat dua laki-laki sedang bicara, ok?"

Si adik melipat tangan di dada. "Apa perduliku? Aku cuma memberitahu kalau ada orang yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Mana kutahu. Orangnya jangkung, rambutnya disisir seperti perlente."

Hening.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap adik.

Si adik melirik diantara kedua saudara laki-lakinya. "Idiot." Lalu melenggang kembali keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan anggun, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kemudian mendesah-desah tak keruan sambil mengacak rambut.

"Ada apa?" Sehun heran. Baekhyun meliriknya, lalu sorotan mata yang sesaat lalu nampak kacau, kini berbinar seolah sedang memamerkan deretan gemintang. Ia mendapat sebuah ide.

...

Luhan menemukan komik itu, komik yang ia pinjam dari Sehun dan dikira hilang. Nafas lega lolos dari celah bibirnya, mensyukuri kalau ternyata buku kesayangan temannya tidak benar-benar menghilang.

"Aku harus mengembalikannya sebelum kembali lenyap."

...

"Tadaah, lihat siapa yang datang!"

Baekhyun melebarkan cengirnya setelah pintu rumah terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang dibaliknya; sosok lebih tinggi dari Sehun, memakai kacamata dan klimis. Kacamata itu pasti sangat tebal sampai mata penggunanya nampak melengkung-lengkung. "Kau mencariku?"

"Uh, ya―ya, Baekhyun," Si tamu mulai gugup. Dari balik kacamatanya, mata itu kelihatan takut-takut. "Aku,"

"Oh, ya, sebelum kau bicara apapun, boleh aku menginterupsi?" Baekhyun merangkul lengan Sehun disampingnya lalu memasang tampang gembira untuk dipertontonkan pada si tamu. "Chanyeol-ssi, ini Sehun, pacarku."

Refleks Sehun menoleh kritis. Mungkin jika Baekhyun tidak memberi isyarat susulan, ia akan melepas rangkulan itu dengan galak.

Chanyeol, si tamu, terdiam sesaat lalu bertanya memastikan. "Bukankah dia sepupumu?"

Oke, Baekhyun lupa betapa sempit desanya hingga hampir semua warga saling mengenal satu sama lain. "Cinta itu buta." Begitu jawaban Baekhyun, membuat Sehun makin risih.

Kenapa Baekhyun harus berbohong?

"Sebenarnya aku kemari hanya ingin bicara sesuatu," Chanyeol membenahi letak kacamata yang terasa melorot. "Aku mau-"

Blam―

Pintu ditutup.

...

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Luhan bisa dengan jelas mendengar segala kalimat yang terucap didepan pintu rumah keluarga Byun. Luhan memang berniat ke rumah Sehun, dan rumah Sehun tepat berhadapan dengan rumah Baekhyun.

Yang saat ini berkalut dalam pikirannya adalah perihal pacar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Mereka kekasih?

000

"Besok aku izin absen,"

Luhan melempar kertas bungkus kimbab yang ia beli dari kantin, bungkusan itu ia lempar dan masuk kedalam keranjang sampah dengan mulus. Sehun menyorot benda itu sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap Luhan.

"Kau sakit?" Ia bertanya. Ya, tumben sekali Luhan membicarakan niat untuk absen.

Luhan menggeleng sambil meneguk soda kalengnya. "Aku mau ke Seoul."

"Hei, hei, kau bahkan belum lulus SMA, untuk apa ke Seoul besok?"

"Tes praktik." Luhan memberi jawaban dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba wajahnya nampak amat bosan. Ia menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan, lalu menatap keluar bangunan sekolah yang kecil. "Aku makin merasa jenuh di desa ini."

Seakan ada sesuatu yang meletup dibalik dada Sehun mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Kenapa Luhan kelihatan membenci desa kelahirannya sendiri? "Luhan,"

"Terkadang aku merasa seperti mengkhianati kampung halaman, tapi tidak begitu. Aku cuma ingin membiarkan sayapku membentang diluar sangkar." Kata Luhan, seperti sedang melamun. "Kau paham maksudku?"

Entah kenapa, Sehun menggeleng.

Luhan tersenyum, namun alis matanya agak menurun. Apa itu? Ekspresi apa yang tengah ditunjukannya?

"Aku tidak ingin berharap pada keterbatasan."

Sehun termenung. Matanya terpaku pada wajah manis dihadapan, telinganya menggaungkan kata-kata yang baru ia dengar. Rasanya, seperti ada yang tersembunyi dari ucapan itu.

Tapi apa?

 _Berharap pada keterbatasan_.

000

Luhan berhasil. Ia lulus tes praktik dengan nilai sempurna, bahkan ia bercerita pada Sehun, dengan wajah sangat bersemangat, bahwa rektor universitas itu sampai memujinya. Ya, itu hal baik. Tapi juga hal buruk bagi Sehun. Dengan ini, Luhan benar-benar tidak akan mempertimbangkan keputusan untuk meninggalkan desa.

"Ini luar biasa 'kan, Hun? Aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau nilaiku yang terbaik!"

Sementara Luhan terus bersorak girang dihadapan laki-laki terancam frustasi itu―Sehun.

"Direktur universitas itu bernama Choi Siwon dan dia sampai menawariku jaminan untuk bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya. Ini keren sekali!"

"Iya, keren." Sehun mulai bising. Ia sangat menyayangkan ketidakpekaan Luhan pada perasaannya; perasaan seorang teman yang akan ditinggalkan. Dan itu jelas tergambar diwajahnya sekarang.

Luhan agak terperanjat mendapati ekspresi pilu pada Sehun. "Apa-apaan tampangmu itu?" Ujung bibirnya berusaha naik, tapi suasana malah makin buruk.

"Kau bahagia dengan itu. Benar 'kan?"

Alis Luhan perlahan menjorok beradu. Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan apa yang dialirkan Sehun hingga dada Luhan terasa ngilu begini?

"Kau bisa bahagia tanpa keluarga dan temanmu 'kan? Kau bisa bahagia sendirian 'kan?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kemudian, Sehun menangis. "Kau akan meninggalkanku dan kau bahagia dengan itu."

"... Sehun,"

"Dasar egois." Dengan cepat, Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik pergi. Tak lagi menghiraukan apa yang Luhan coba lakukan dibelakangnya.

Entah, Sehun juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasa disakiti Luhan. Yang jelas, ia tidak mau Luhan pergi.

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah kau yang menyakitiku?" Air mata mengaliri pipi Luhan.

...

Sehun terduduk dibalik pintu, menarik rambutnya seperti orang gila. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Faith.**

Chapter Two

Cast: EXO, Luhan, Sehun, Chan-Baek (cameo)

Rate: M, m/m

Genre: BL, Romance, Comfort

Category: EXO, Yaoi, Continues

Length: 6shoots

000

Seminggu lagi. Kira-kira secepat itulah hitungan hari sebelum kelulusan Luhan. Dan sejak tempo hari ketika Luhan lolos tes di universitas Seoul menjadi topik pembicarannya dengan Sehun, keduanya masih belum saling sapa. Mereka sama-sama membayangkan banyak hal; mereka terlalu kebingungan.

Sehun meremas lembaran kertas buku tulisnya. Terlalu geram pada sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu pastinya. Yang bahkan ia tidak tahu darimana datangnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Iya, hanya itu."

Tapi kepalanya terus menggeleng seperti orang mabuk. Apa yang salah? Apa yang tidak beres diantaranya dengan Luhan?

...

Sambil mendekap bantal, Luhan terdiam. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, sakit dan berat. Matanya perih.

Ia menahan tangis. "Kenapa kau marah?" Suaranya pelan, menggosok mata yang tadi hampir tergenang air. Dalam benaknya hanya terus mengulang saat Baekhyun mengumumkan kalau ia dan Sehun, sepupunya, sedang berpacaran.

Oh, ya, jangan heran kenapa hal itu tidak bisa lenyap dari pikiran Luhan: ia menyukai Sehun.

Kebersamaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun telah membuat Luhan amat nyaman, kemudian ia sadar kalau itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang berbeda. Tapi Luhan terlalu ngeri untuk membayangkan resiko jika ia tetap menyukai Sehun. Hei, ya, Sehun bukan seorang laki-laki yang menyukai sahabat laki-lakinya. Sehun adalah siswa normal dengan tipe wanita ideal yang tinggi.

"Uh..." Luhan benar-benar menangis. Menangisi kepayahan dan ketidakmampuannya menerima kenyataan: disaat ia berpikir kalau pemuda idamannya adalah normal, ternyata malah berhubungan dengan sepupunya sendiri, yang juga seorang laki-laki.

Terlalu menohok.

"... Aku harus pergi."

000

Drap, drap,drap―

Langkahnya lebar-lebar meski ia tahu tengah berlari. Nafasnya memburu meski ia tahu belum akan mati. Dan matanya menerawang sambil mengamati jalan seolah besok ia akan jadi buta.

Itu Sehun, berlarian ditengah malam hingga keringat dan nafas membuatnya seakan diracun. Ia menuju rumah Luhan setelah semalaman berpikir keras mengenai keputusan Luhan dan perpisahan yang bagaimanapun akan tetap terjadi.

Meski tidak rela, apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Sehun tidak mungkin mampu melarang Luhan untuk pergi, tapi setidaknya, ia tahu bagaimana membuat Luhan untuk berpikir ulang mengenai keputusannya.

Diujung mata, sudah nampak rumah sederhana yang dulu menjadi markas geng bocah desa nakal yang berlagak tua. Masa kecil yang konyol, namun tak terlupakan. Disisi kanan rumah itu ada balkon, dimana kamar Luhan terletak.

Tungkai-tungkai Sehun berhenti tepat dibawah pagar, lalu kepalanya mendongak hendak menyerukan nama Luhan ketika tiba-tiba si tertuju membuka pintu balkon, berjalan ke pagar dan menunduk mendapati sosok familiar dibawah sana.

Sehun melihat wajah sembab itu. "Luhan, aku," Suaranya terasa berat untuk melantang.

Luhan melihat wajah sedih itu. "... Hun," Ia menggenggam besi pagar, menangis. Kehadiran Sehun bagai menyayat dadanya namun ia tetap merindukan sosok pendiam itu.

"Luhan!" Mata Sehun membelalak dan tubuhnya refleks berlari untuk menadah lengan; menangkap Luhan yang melompat dari balkon.

Hup.

Sehun berhasil, meski hampir tersunjam, Luhan terjun ke lengan itu dan langsung ia dekap erat-erat. "Kalau kau mau mati, jangan didepanku," Suara yang serak. "Karena pasti akan kugagalkan."

"Aku tahu kau pasti menangkapku, aku tahu," Luhan terisak, memeluk bahu Sehun erat dengan dua lengannya yang lemas. "Kau menyayangiku, aku tahu,"

Lalu apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan setelah mendengar itu? Selain meraih wajah Luhan dan menciumnya, apalagi?

Menciumnya.

Luhan melotot, terbayang wajah Baekhyun. Bibir yang menyentuhnya ini bukan miliknya; ini tidak boleh. "Lepaskan," Maka ia mendorong Sehun, agak kasar dan itu membuat Sehun mengerut alis kecewa.

"Maaf, aku-"

"Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Baekhyun. Kau tahu 'kan dia juga temanku? Jangan sakiti dia!"

Sekarang alis Sehun menukik. "Apanya yang jangan sakiti?"

"Kalau kau menciumku, kau akan menyakitinya." Luhan menyeka bibir sendiri yang sesaat lalu menerima pendaratan Sehun.

Tapi, Sehun benar-benar tidak paham kenapa Luhan bicara seperti itu? Kenapa dia bisa menyakiti Baekhyun? "Luhan,"

"Pulanglah. Maaf aku hanya merindukan temanku." Sambil mengusap ujung matanya, Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dan berusaha bergurau. Tapi ia sendiri tahu kalau Sehun bukan orang yang mudah dialihkan fokusnya. Jadi, Luhan menangis lagi. "Aku tahu kau dan Baekhyun pacaran, tidak usah tutupi lagi dariku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahu? Aku bukan temanmu lagi ya?"

"Baekhyun?" Sepertinya harus ada seseorang yang memukul kepala Sehun agar otaknya bisa berjalan dengan baik. Kenapa dia harus lupa pada sesuatu yang sedang dikalutkan Luhan?

"Didepan rumahnya waktu itu, dia yang bilang sendiri, kau pacarnya!" Baik, Luhan penuh niatan untuk menjambak rambut Sehun. Untung saja tidak ia lakukan.

Sehun berusaha mengingat lebih jauh dan bingo. "Tidak, kau salah," Dua telapak tangannya bergoyang menyalahi pikiran Luhan. "Aku dan Baekhyun hanya sepupu, kau juga tahu itu, Lu."

Aduh, Luhan benar-benar ingin menjambak rambut orang itu. "Tapi Baekhyun bilang kalau kau pacarnya! Kau mau bilang kalau dia bohong?"

"Sst," Buru-buru Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan dengan telapak tangan. Ini tengah malam dan Luhan terus menjerit-jerit. "Biar kujelaskan padamu, oke? Dengar," Dipegangnya dua bahu Luhan, kemudian menatap sungguh-sungguh. "Aku dan Baekhyun hanya dua orang sepupu yang tinggal berseberangan. Lalu datang seseorang yang membuat Baekhyun takut, namanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun dan itu mengganggu ketenteramannya, dia bersiasat untuk menipu Chanyeol agar orang itu tidak mengganggu Baekhyun lagi. Jadi, saat Chanyeol datang, Baekhyun menggunakan kehadiranku untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah memiliki seseorang, dia hanya ingin mengusir Chanyeol. Tadaah, rencananya berhasil dan kami memang tidak pernah menjalani hubungan apapun selain saudara sepupu yang lahir berbeda tiga bulan. Bahkan jika aku harus menyukai laki-laki, bukan dia orangnya."

Penjelasan panjang lebar sampai Luhan berpikir kalau ini rekor seorang Sehun mau bersusah payah bicara lebih dari satu kalimat.

"Kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Sehun, masih menatap Luhan lamat-lamat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Aku tahu kau selalu percaya padaku. Kau percaya Oh Sehun sampai mati." Tatapan itu berangsur makin serius, penuh makna dan perasaan, membuat Luhan terpaku. "Kalau aku harus menyukai laki-laki, orang itu pasti kamu."

Kamu.

Luhan.

"Aku?"

Sehun berusaha tersenyum. Mitos atau apapun, entah siapa yang waktu itu melalui gundukan bersama dengannya, Sehun sudah tidak perduli. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin mengejar cintanya yang nyata; mengejar Luhan.

"Ya. Dan aku memang sudah lama jatuh cinta padamu."

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dan belaian angin yang menyentuh pucuk-pucuk pohon disekitar.

"Maaf, ini menjijikan ya? Lupakan saja, aku cuma menyampaikan perasaan sebelum kamu pergi," Kepala Sehun tertunduk, tiba-tiba wajahnya getir. Masih tidak setuju jika Luhan benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau pernyataan ini mungkin bisa membuatmu tidak meninggalkanku..."

Dan Luhan memeluknya.

"Sehun," Lagi, suaranya sumbang. "Sehun, aku menyukaimu." Sekarang, Luhan menangis lagi.

Oh?

000

Hari H, kelulusan Luhan.

Matahari hampir terbenam dan upacara kelulusan sudah terlaksana dengan baik. Luhan mendapat predikat Siswa Terbaik dengan prestasi bertahan selama tiga tahun SMA-nya. Anak mas di desa.

"Sehun?"

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan mengintip kedalam. Ia melihat si empunya kamar tengah duduk meringkuk diatas tempat tidur. Diam. Sendirian.

Pelan-pelan Luhan masuk dan ikut duduk di tepi kasur, memandangi temannya. "Sehun?"

"Aku mendengarmu sejak tadi."

Luhan tertawa, sekarang ia bergeser tepat kesamping Sehun. "Hei, aku mencintaimu." Yup, kabar baik. Sehun dan Luhan adalah teman yang sedang pacaran. Maksudnya, mereka pacaran. Ya begitu.

Tapi Sehun masih tidak mau bicara, bahkan ia tidak menoleh. Antara sedang merajuk atau memang marah, tidak ada yang paham.

"Ada kabar buruk yang baik. Mau tahu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bicara saja."

Kemudian Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Sehun. "Aku tidak pergi."

Seperti hal yang memang biasa, keheningan menyelimuti kamar Sehun setelah ucapan Luhan barusan masuk ke pendengaran. Bahwa Luhan tidak pergi.

Tapi, Sehun masih diam.

"Miskin emosi," Gurau Luhan, lalu mencium lengan yang jadi sandaran kepalanya. "Aku menemukan alasan untuk tidak pergi ke Seoul. Aku bisa bertani."

"Itu alasanmu?"

"Bukan, itu solusinya. Alasanku jauh lebih baik,"

Sehun kali ini menoleh. "Apa?"

Dan Luhan juga menoleh, memandang Sehun dengan sendu. Oh, ia memang mencintai Sehun. "Kamu alasannya."

"..."

"Karena kamu disini, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Karena aku memilikimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Tidak satu huruf pun bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sehun saat ini hingga ia hanya bisa tetap membisu.

 _Aku mencintaimu_.

"Sehun, kau tahu mitos desa kita?"

"Ada banyak."

"Yup," Luhan tertawa. "Ada satu yang ingin kubuktikan, bersamamu."

...

Sehun dan Luhan berlari kedalam hutan. Terus berlari sebelum hari menjadi lebih gelap dan menggagalkan rencananya. Ia ingin membuktikan sesuatu, berhubungan dengan salah satu diantara sekian jumlah dongeng desa.

 _Ibuku bilang, kalau masuk kedalam hutan dan berlari bersama kekasih tanpa belok sedikitpun dan tanpa halangan,_

"Pelan-pelan, Lu!"

"Aku terlalu semangat!"

 _Berarti, pasangan itu berusia panjang; hubungannya dan usianya._

Mereka terus berlari. Sejauh ini, bahkan tak ada pohon yang menghalangi laju keduanya. Sambil tetap melangkah, tangan mereka bergenggaman.

Tapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa tidak enak. Ia bukan orang yang jarang masuk hutan; sejak kecil ia suka berburu kumbang dan katak, agaknya ia hafal keadaan-keadaan didalamnya.

Dan jalanan berumput tempat mereka saat ini berpijak, Sehun merasa tidak asing. Ia tahu jalur ini. Ini menuju...

'Sialan, aku lupa.' Ia mengumpat dalam hati, perasaannya makin tidak keruan. Tapi ia sendiri masih bingung, ada apa diujung jalan ini? Apa yang membuatnya gelisah?

Luhan melepas genggamannya dari Sehun. "Kejar aku!"

Sesuai jeritan itu, Sehun mengejar Luhan. Sambil berlari kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri, mencoba mengenali hutan.

Rumput, batang pohon, rumput, semak, rumput, bangunan gudang kayu keluarga Go, rumput, ... tunggu dulu.

Gudang kayu keluarga Go?

Sehun melihat penebang kayu didekat gudang, menyorot kaget ketika ia lewat bersama Luhan dengan berlari-lari. Si penebang kayu itu berseru dan mengejar.

'Aku ingat, gawat!' Sehun kembali fokus kedepan, mencoba meraih kaus yang dikenakan Luhan dan menariknya mundur sebelum semua terlambat.

"Sehun-ah, hei, hati-hati!" Penebang kayu itu terus memekik.

"Luhan!"

Luhan tetap berlari maju kedepan. Semua seakan menjadi gerak lambat ketika kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka makin lebar karena kaki yang tak lagi dapat memijak.

Gudang kayu Go adalah patokan isyarat bahwa diujung jalur hutan itu, ada jurang.

Jurang.

Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Seperti ketika Luhan menjatuhkan diri dari balkon, lagi, Sehun berhasil menangkap dan memeluknya. Namun kali ini jelas berbeda karena mereka berdua terlanjur kehilangan tempat melangkah.

Byurrr―

Untunglah dibawah jurang itu ada aliran sungai yang tidak deras. Mereka berdua tercebur kesana.

"Ya Tuhan!" Si penebang kayu langsung berlari ke desa, ia harus meminta pertolongan.

...

Luhan membuka matanya yang buram, kepalanya sakit. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mendapati sebongkah batu didekat kepalanya. Syukurlah kepalanya hanya sedikit terbentur dan tidak pecah. Meski mungkin benjol serta membuatnya merasa amat pening.

Ia mengusap kepala dan melihat jemarinya berdarah. Oh, tidak, kepalanya bocor?

Tapi parahnya, kemudian air disekeliling Luhan berubah warna darah. Dengan pandangan buram, Luhan mencari asal darah itu.

Sesuatu mengalir dari sebuah batu besar. Cair. Pekat.

Darah. Dan diatasnya, satu tubuh lain terkapar.

"... Se..."

Itu Sehun.

Tapi kemudian, semua menjadi gelap dan berat.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Faith.**

Chapter Three

Cast: EXO, Luhan, Sehun, Chan-Baek (cameo)

Rate: M, m/m

Genre: BL, Romance, Comfort

Category: EXO, Yaoi, Continues

Length: 6shoots

000

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, seperti kelebat bayangan yang kabur dan tak sempat diingat.

Pip pip, pip pip―

 _ **"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah, tulang punggung dan beberapa rusuknya hancur,"**_

 _ **"Astaga, Sehun! Sehun, ya Tuhan, anakku!"**_

 _ **"Denyut jantungnya dibawah normal, siapkan alat kejut!"**_

Kerusuhan yang tepat disamping telinga Luhan terdengar amat jelas. Tapi semua masih gelap, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar hebat sampai sulit bernafas.

Sehun? Dimana Sehun?

 _ **"Pasien Xi Luhan, tempurung kepalanya retak dan sikunya patah."**_

 _ **"Ke ruang operasi!"**_

 _ **"Selamatkan puteraku, dokter!"**_

 _ **"Luhan, bertahanlah!"**_

 _Bukan, bukan aku yang harus bertahan... Beritahu aku dimana Sehun? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

Luhan berusah membuka mata, namun semua tetap gelap. Bahkan ia tak sanggup bergerak dan bicara. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

 _ **"... Oh, tidak."**_

 _ **"Tidak mungkin! Sehun!"**_

 _Aku ingin menangis._

...

Luhan membuka matanya, segera disambut tiang infus dan selimut putih. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara tapi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Luhan,"

Itu Ibu Luhan, langsung menggenggam tangan putera semata wayangnya erat-erat, lega karena ia tidak kembali ditinggalkan oleh laki-laki kesayangan.

"Bu..."

"Ya, nak? Kepalamu sakit?"

Kepala. Kepala yang sakit. Mendadak Luhan berdebar luar biasa dan segera terduduk dari tidurnya. "Dimana Sehun? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Tenanglah, tenang," Baik, Ibu hampir menangis. "Kau sedang terluka, Lu. Tenanglah."

"Dimana Sehun?!"

Jklek―"Luhannie!" Baekhyun merangsek masuk ke kamar, matanya merah dan bengkak. "Syukurlah kau sadar. Syukurlah..." Kemudian ia menangis seperti yang dilakukan Ibu Luhan.

Kenapa tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengabarkan keadaan Sehun? Apa yang terjadi pada orang itu? "Katakan padaku," Suara Luhan bergetar. "Dimana Sehun?"

...

Pip pip, pip pip―

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara mesin deteksi jantung.

Sementara Luhan berdiri kaku dihadapan pintu kaca ruang operasi, memepertontonkan jasad yang tergolek penuh balut perban dan selang ini-itu. Di sisi kaki ranjang, tertulis sebuah nama. Oh Sehun.

Sehun akan dioperasi.

 _ **"Pasien mungkin takkan bertahan untuk hidup. Tapi, kalaupun ia berhasil melewati masa operasi, hidupnya akan dilalui dengan kelumpuhan."**_

Luhan teringat pada percakapan sebelum ia jatuh pingsan untuk kesekian kali. Mengenai Sehun.

 _ **"Lumpuh?!"**_

 _ **"Kami sangat menyesal atas kejadian ini, Nyoya Oh. Putera Anda akan mengalami kelumpuhan pada area pinggul hingga kakinya."**_

Sehun terjun dari jalur hutan kedalam jurang karena Luhan. Jika saja Luhan tidak memiliki ide aneh, jika saja Luhan tahu denah hutan.

 _ **"Dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan kakinya lagi."**_

"Uh..." Luhan menyentuh pintu, menangis. Menangis sampai dadanya sulit menarik nafas, sampai kerongkongannya terasa dicekik.

 _ **"Saat jatuh, aku melihat Sehun memeluk Luhan. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Luhan, tapi..."**_

Ya, penebang pohon itu memang melihat dengan jelas kejadian yang menimpa dua teman sepermainan yang kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Dan memang benar kalau Sehun memeluk Luhan. Ia ingin melindungi temannya.

"Tidak," Luhan memukul pintu. Baekhyun panik, ia menarik Luhan untuk menjauh tapi orang itu kembali memukul. "Tidak! Sehun, Sehun, kau mendengarku 'kan? Aku tahu kau mendengarku!"

"Lu, jangan berteriak disini,"

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau mati! Kau dengar itu, huh?"

"Luhan, hei Luhan,"

"Maaf, tolong kembali ke kamar Anda, ," Satu perawat datang, menghalangi Luhan didepan pintu. Tapi, Luhan menyingkirkannya untuk kembali menjerit-jerit.

"Sehun!" Suaranya memilukan karena akjirnya ia menangis. Histeris. Sementara Baekhyun dan perawat tadi makin kebingungan dan berusaha membawa Luhan pergi dari ruang operasi. "Kau alasanku untuk tetap tinggal, karena itu kau tidak boleh mati,"

"Hentikan, Luhan sudahlah!" Bahkan Baekhyun ikut terisak.

"Kau harus hidup! Aku, aku adalah alasanmu untuk tetap hidup, Sehun!"

Kepala Luhan kembali terasa sakit, perban dikepalanya kembali terlihat rembes oleh darah. Benar, jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat karena perasaan yang berkecamuk dan memompa darah tanpa jeda. Hasilnya?

"Oh..." Berat sekali. "... Oh Sehun..."

000

Tak ada kabar.

Mengenai Sehun, tak seorang pun menyampaikan kabarnya pada Luhan. Entah kenapa. Padahal Luhan sudah lepas dari kondisi kritis, padahal jahitan dikepalanya sudah merapat. Tapi, Sehun sama sekali tak sampai ke telinganya.

Apa dia meninggal? Bagaimana pemakamannya?

Luhan bahkan tak punya keberanian untuk menanyakan itu. Sementara besok adalah hari dimana ia boleh keluar dari rumah sakit.

Seharian, Luhan hanya diam. Tak menyentuh makan siangnya, juga makan malamnya. Ia benar-benar diam seolah jasadnya tak bernyawa meski jelas kelopak mata itu terbuka dan terhempas ke langit diluar jendela.

"Ibu sudah membenahi kamarmu, besok kau harus istirahat lagi." Ibu Luhan memasukkan beberapa barang yang ia bawa ke rumah sakit kedalam sebuah tas besar. Berkemas untuk kepulangan puteranya. "Sayang, kau harus makan,"

Lalu Luhan berbaring dan menarik selimut. "Selamat malam, bu."

000

Sebulan lewat sejak Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit. Saat ini, ia tengah mengemas barang-barang untuk keperluannya di Seoul. Benar, Luhan akan kuliah di kota.

Dia bukannya tidak memegang omongan. Tapi lihat keadaan, sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya untuk menetap kini sudah tiada, jadi tidak ada lagi yang harus ia pertimbangkan.

Dan lagi, Luhan ingin melupakan segala kejadian lalu. Ia ingin membebaskan belenggunya yang seakan terus menyuruhnya untuk menangis. Bayangkan, Luhan hampir dikira sakit jiwa karena terus memanggil-manggil Sehun dengan histeris.

"Maafkan aku," ia menangis, terisak-isak seperti anak kecil. "Sehun, maafkan aku."

000

Sore hari setelah keberangkatan Luhan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sehun!" Baekhyun memeluk sepupunya yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan menduduki kursi roda. Segala pengobatan dan terapi yang diperlukan untuk separuh tubuhnya yang masih berfungsi.

Benar, Sehun lumpuh.

"Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Sehun, tersenyum. Sungguh, itu membuat Baekhyun lega karena sepupunya yang sepantaran dan pendiam ini tidak kehilangan nyawa. Meski ya, banyak gangguan pada tubuh itu.

"Setelah melihatmu, kabarku adalah: luar biasa!"

"Oke, kita tunda dulu sapa menyapanya, sekarang kita makan malam." Ibu Sehun mendorong kursi masuk lebih dalam ke ruang makan. Keponakannya sangat membantu. Bahkan ia menyiapkan makan malam.

Selama jamuan disantap, Sehun sama sekali tak bersuara, tatap matanya juga hampa. Ada yang tengah bergelayut di pikirannya dan Baekhyun tahu itu. Tentu, ia sudah mengenal Sehun selama tujuh belas tahun.

"Besok, boleh aku mengunjungi Luhan?"

Hening.

Setelah akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara, ia malah disahut oleh keheningan. Kalau begini, Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya.

"Tentu boleh, Baekhyun akan mengantarmu."

Oke, itu membuat si-yang-namanya-disebut menjadi kritis. 'Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sehun saat ia tidak melihat Luhan disana?' Benar, bukankah Luhan sudah pergi ke Seoul siang tadi? Tepat sebelum Sehun pulang. Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi sepupunya nanti.

"Ya, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Terima kasih."

000

Ibu Luhan mendekap Sehun erat-erat, tak salah, wanita paruh baya itu juga sempat menyeka air mata karena Sehun berhasil tetap hidup. "Rasanya seperti keajaiban, melihatmu ada dihadapanku." Katanya.

"Bibi berlebihan, aku cukup kuat."

"Baekkie, kau boleh meninggalkan Sehun disini."

Baekhyun terperanjat, lalu keduanya terlibat komunikasi bisu; hanya dengan lirikan, namun mereka paham satu sama lain. "Baiklah. Sehun, akan kujemput saat jam makan malam nanti."

"Sampai jumpa, Baekkie!"

Ibu Luhan langsung menggenggam pegangan kursi dan membawa Sehun kedalam dalam diam. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak diam, hanya saja Sehun memang tidak fokus. Ia mengabaikan Bibi Xi dan hanya termenung dengan segelintir kenangan ketika kembali melihat rumah kerinduannya.

"Bi, dimana Luhan?"

"Luhan?" Kursi tetap didorong, menyusuri ruang sempit didalam rumah, kemudian tembus ke halaman belakang. Tempat Luhan menanam bunga-bunga suzuran; bunga putih kecil yang menunduk seperti lonceng. "Oh, benar, aku belum memberitahu ya? Dia sudah berangkat ke Seoul. Tepat kemarin siang."

Tes―

Tetesan air dari kolam di halaman sampai terdengar nyaring karena keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi hampa. Seakan tak ada satu orang pun dari keduanya yang menarik nafas.

"... Seoul."

"Iya, kukira Luhan menceritakan tentang universitas kota yang memberinya beasiswa. Kalian 'kan sering bersama." Bibi Xi tertawa. "Dia hebat ya."

"Iya," wanita itu tak bisa melihat bagaimana tampang Sehun sekarang meski jawaban yang ia beri seakan setuju. "Luhan hebat."

"Oh, oh, apakah kau merindukan gudang? Itu markas kalian waktu kecil!"

Gudang.

...

Setelah meninggalkan Sehun dirumah Luhan bersama Bibi Xi, Baekhyun pergi ke perpustakaan didekat sekolah. Ia pikir akan lebih baik jika menunggu kunjungan Sehun sambil baca buku. Lagipula, ia perlu menetralisir rasa panik mengenai 'bagaimana jika Sehun tahu kalau Luhan pergi ke Seoul'.

"Eh?" Baekhyun berhenti di salah satu rak buku dan terdiam ketika menemukan satu judul menarik. Mitos Desa Kami, yang dikarang oleh Kepala Desa pertama desa tempat tinggalnya. "Aku tak pernah tahu ada hal semenarik ini!"

...

Markas geng kumbang.

Di rak besi itu, masih ada toples tempat Sehun menyimpan kumbang-kumbang yang ia tangkap di hutan musim panas. Tapi, toples itu kosong. Mungkin kumbangnya dibuang karena sudah mati.

Dalam kardus-kardus itu, ada mainan yang sudah rusak. Disana juga ada rangkaian sepeda Luhan, bobrok dan berkarat.

Ada sofa reyot compang-camping tempat mereka berlagak mengendarai truk besar dan menjadi mafia terkenal.

"Aku seperti melihat Luhan dan Sehun kecilku, bermain disini," Bibi Xi berucap pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Betapa cepat waktu berlalu."

Sehun menyentuh tangan wanita itu di pegangan kursi, mengusapnya lembut. "Aku menyayangimu, Bi."

"Oh," Ia benar-benar menangis, hanya terharu. "Begitupun kami; aku dan Luhan."

 _Tidak, Luhan tidak menyayangiku._ Rasanya Sehun ingin mengeluarkan kalimat dalam benaknya, tapi ia tak mau menyakiti Bibi Xi. Ya, kenapa Luhan meninggalkannya? Luhan bilang kalau Sehun adalah alasan untuknya tetap tinggal di desa, tapi lihat saat ini. Apa yang terjadi? Luhan tetap pergi.

"Sehun, bagaimana menurutmu? Ini keren?"

Bibi Xi berjalan maju dan menyingkap sehelai alas putih yang menutupi sesuatu. Sebuah sepeda motor.

Sehun membelalak. Ingatannya bukan berada di punggung, jadi tidak mungkin rusak. Dan ia sangat hafal, seolah baru terjadi dihadapannya, kalau itu adalah motor yang melalui gundukan di jalan bendungan, yang mengiringinya.

'Luhan? Dia jodohku?' Jantungnya berdebar tak menentu.

Benarkah? Jadi, selama ini, orang yang Sehun tunggu-tunggu adalah sahabatnya?

"Bi," Ia menunduk. "Bisa hubungi Baekhyun? Aku mau pulang."

...

Krekkk, krekkk―

Sepanjang jalan dilalui, hanya terdengar derit roda yang didorong Baekhyun, tanpa obrolan apapun. Sejak dari rumah Luhan, Sehun sama sekali tidak bicara.

Entah apa yang terjadi selama Baekhyun di perpustakaan, tapi agaknya ia paham kalau Sehun memang jarang bicara banyak. Maka, ini mungkin baik-baik saja.

Mungkin.

 **To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Faith.**

Chapter Four

Cast: EXO, Luhan, Sehun, Chan-Baek (cameo)

Rate: M, m/m

Genre: BL, Romance, Comfort

Category: EXO, Yaoi, Continues

Length: 6shoots

000

Sehun duduk diam di kursi rodanya, menghadap pada jendela dan menatap langit malam yang lumayan meriah kali ini. Dalam kepalanya masih dan terus melayangkan pertanyaan: kenapa Luhan mengingkari ucapannya?

Ia menunduk, menatap bingkai jendela yang dingin. Akan ada saat dimana ia menghela nafas berat dan alisnya mengerut, berkelit dengan pikiran sendiri. Tubuhnya pelan-pelan terasa ngilu juga mati rasa, tapi ia tak kunjung merebah.

 _Biar saja_ , benaknya. _Aku akan tetap menunggu._

 _. . ._

"Dari siapa ini?"

Baekhyun meraih sebuah amplop putih dari tangan sang adik yang mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu. Kau bisa membacanya sendiri." Gadis itu langsung melenggang pergi.

Baekhyun menunduk, tanpa disuruhpun dia memang sedang membaca tulisan di amplop itu. Tidak ada nama, hanya ada alamat rumah. Bukan dari seseorang yang tinggal di desa, alamatnya jelas berbeda. "Siapa ini?" Ia membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalamnya.

Baru saja hendak membaca, ia mendadak ingat pada buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan; Mitos Desa Kami. Itu menghipnotisnya hingga surat tadi diabaikan, dan memilih untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

# # #

Sepuluh hari.

Menunggu.

Menunggu.

Menunggu.

Duduk. Merenung. Terapi. Makan. Duduk. Dan seterusnya. Hanya itu yg dilakukan Sehun. Makin hari ia makin jarang bicara, bahkan sekedar berekspresi pun tidak. Ia benar-benar seperti robot rusak.

Saat diam, kadang kenangan bersama Luhan berlari-lari dalam ingatannya dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak, sakit. Entah kenapa ia percaya kalau Luhan pasti akan segera pulang, padahal seorang mahasiswa bisa jadi terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat telepon. Tapi apa Sehun perduli?

Ia hanya mau percaya, dan menunggu.

Pelan-pelan, Sehun mendorong roda kursinya menuju meja belajar dalam kamar, menyalakan lampu disudutnya lalu mengambil sebuah bukuㅡyang kemudian membuatnya tertawa kecil ketika halamannya terbuka. Itu sebuah buku harian. Buku harian dimana ia dan Luhan menuliskan berbagai hal menyenangkan di markas geng kumbang atau dimanapun mereka bersama.

Sekali lagi tawanya lolos dengan ringan. Lihat betapa kacau tulisan mereka saat masih di sekolah dasar dulu. Itu menggelitik perut Sehun.

"Ayo kita mulai," Sehun tersenyum, meraih pena dan menatap lembar yang kosong. "Setiap hari, aku menunggumu..." Ia mulai menulis.

 _Setiap hari, aku menunggumu._

 _. . ._

Baekhyun berdiri didepan sebuah rumah kosong. Nampak belum lama ditinggalkan tapi suasana disana terlalu sepi seakan rumah itu dilupakan masa. Ia memandang lurus pada jendela yang tak bertirai lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki.

Berjalan mendekat, tubuh itu membuka pagar yang disisinya terdapat papan marga keluarga Park. Beranda rumah itu dipenuhi daun kering dan debu jalanan.

Seharusnya, ia tidak gegabah. Ia menyesal telah berbuat jahat pada Chanyeol. Segala hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya karena ingin memiliki temanㅡsemua orang menilai kalau ia aneh dan tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Sekarang aku terlambat. Waktu itu, kau kerumahku untuk berpamitan ya? Aku malah mengusirmu, bahkan bersandiwara dengan Sehun," Baekhyun tertawa getir. "Kenapa aku melakukannya?"

Tentu saja, rumah itu tak memberi jawaban.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Berbisik, dibawa angin, ia mengucapkan perpisahan yang sunyi.

# # #

BRUK, BLAMㅡ"Hei, hei, Bibi Xi," Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan seolah gerakan itu bisa membuat Bibi Xi berhenti mengemas barang. Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu? Semua barang diangkut keatas sebuah mobil bak terbuka yang sopirnya juga tengah membantu proses kemas-angkut.

"Oh, halo Baekkie." Bibi Xi melayangkan senyum sesaat untuk kemudian menunduk pada kardusnya lagi. Baekhyun menyimak keadaan. Hampir tidak ada perabotan dalam rumah itu. Kosong.

"Tunggu, apa ini? Bibi akan pergi? Maksudku pergi, pergi?" Wajahnya antara khawatir dan panik.

"Luhan mendapat jaminan bekerja di kota. Kupikir, ini waktunya untuk keluar dari sangkar." Wanita itu tertawa sendu, mengangkat kardus keatas mobil hingga nafasnya terhempas dan menyuarakan serak.

"Kalian tidak akan kembali kesini lagi?"

"Baekkie-ah, kami memang bukan penduduk asli disiniㅡkau tahu itu." Ya. Mengenai kebangsaan, Xi adalah orang Cina.

"Tapi ini tempat tinggal kalian. Ini rumah kita, Bi."

"Oh, sayang," Bibi Xi tersenyum pilu. Ia tahu, ia bahkan menganggap Baekhyun seperti saudaranya tapi Luhan jauh lebih penting dari sebuah desa. "Mengertilah. Oke?"

Apalagi yang bisa Baekhyun katakan? Dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Xi. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Bagaimana perasaannya jika ia tahu mengenai hal ini?

 _Aku harus bilang apa..._

# # #

Luhan membuka pintu flat, melihat sang ibu yang langsung memberi pelukan erat. Oh, betapa ia merindukan wanita sendu ini.

"Bagaimana kabar di desa?" Sambil mengangkut koper dan tas-tas disekitar kaki Ibu, Luhan bertanya. Ibu Xi sudah menempati sebuah rumah kecil dengan jarak sekitar empat puluh lima menit dari universitas tempat Luhan belajar. Tapi tidak ada larangan untuk berkunjung ke tempat tinggal puteranya 'kan? Lagipula, Luhan juga akan pindah ke rumah barunya nanti.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Mengenai rumah kita di desa, aku meminta Nyonya Oh untuk merawatnya."

Nyonya Oh. Sedikit, pelan-pelan, nama itu seolah menusuk dada Luhan dengan bilah pedang yang dingin. "Kenapa tidak dijual?" Ia berusaha stabil. Emosinya bisa meledak seperti duluㅡsiapa yang tahu.

Ibu tertawa, "Terlalu banyak kenangan disana dan aku tidak tega membiarkan rumah itu direnovasi."

"O-oh," Luhan ikut tertawa meski ia tahu itu akan nampak sangat dipaksakan dan sangat palsu. Jangan sekarang, dalam kepalanya seolah terjadi peperangan. Berhentilah membuatku gila. "Sudah makan siang?"

"Biar kumasakkan sesuatu. Kau rindu masakan rumah 'kan?" Ibu melenggang ke dapur kecil dibelakang. Untung saja putera kesayangannya termasuk tipe yang rajin, jadi tempat sesempit itu tidak terasa menyesakkan.

"Ide bagus. Ayo kutemani belanja."

. . .

"... Uh," Sehun sedikit terbungkuk, tangannya meremas dada dan seluruh kulitnya terasa dingin. Tiap tarikan nafasnya sangat sakit dan menyesakkan, tapi bagaimanapun tentu dia harus bernafas.

Oh Sehun, kau bisa, bertahanlah. Kelopak matanya terpejam rapat-rapat, mulai berkeringat. Ia terus mendoktrin pikirannya bahwa tubuhnya baik-baik saja, bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Sehun harus menyambut Luhan jika ia pulang. Sehun yang harus melakukannya.

Dan 'keharusan' itu membuat Sehun tersenyum. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Tidak tahu bahwa Xi sama sekali takkan pulang ke desa. Tidak tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar ditinggalkan.

Tanpa sebab, air matanya mengalir.

Sakit?

Sakit sekali.

Kenapa?

Hei, Sehun, kenapa?

Selama kita berkalut, malam semakin larut dan semua keadaan terbuai waktu. Apa kita tahu apa yang diderita Sehun? Selain terlalu jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya, selain berusaha percaya pada yang diragukan, selain tubuhnya yang bobrok, apa kita benar-benar merasakan penderitaannya?

Krakkk krakkk, drap drap drapㅡderit roda dan langkah kaki berbaur campur aduk bersama nafas yang tersengal dan rintih cemas. Kepala Ibu Oh terasa sangat sakit dan pengelihatannya buram oleh genangan air mata.

Sehun, dilarikan ke rumah sakit; lagi.

"Maaf Nyonya, Anda harus menunggu diluar." Satu perawat menghadang pintu, berdiri tegap namun penuh seganㅡpekerja layanan masyarakat harus seramah ini.

Pasrah, meski kakinya lemas dan dengkulnya gemetar, Ibu Oh memberi anggukan dan perlahan menepi pada sebuah tempat duduk. Ia merasa perlu untuk menangis tapi ia lelah.

"Bibi," Datang Baekhyun, bersama ibunya, adiknya dan adik Sehun. "Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Wanita itu sekarang benar-benar menangisㅡmengadu pada sang kakak (Ibu Baekhyun) tentang kesedihannya. Tentu saja adik Sehun ikut menangis. "Aku mengantar makan malamnya, tapi dia sudah di lantai, pucat sekali... Pucat..."

Ibu Byun tertohok. Lihat wajah adiknya yang dulu manis, sekarang terlihat begitu lelah dan sedih. Dipeluknya Ibu Oh, didekap erat. "Lebih baik kita berdoa. Doakan yang terbaik. Berhentilah menangis, ok?"

"Anakku..."

"Iya, anakmu. Ayo doakan anakmu, ayo."

"Aku selalu berdoa, tapi kenapa begini, kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi, dan memang akan selalu dipertanyakan. 'Kenapa?'

Kenapa?

. . .

 _Luhan, kau ingat kumbang-kumbang yang kusimpan dalam toples di markas?_

 _Sekarang toplesnya kosong. Mereka sudah mati ya? Pasti sudah mati ya._

 _Luhan,_

 _Hei, Luhan?_

 _Jika aku mati, apa aku juga akan dibuang seperti kumbang-kumbangku?_

 **To be Continued**


End file.
